


Tumble in the Brambles

by LonelyAuthor3112



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Injury, Childhood Friends, Elves, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gnomes, Goblins, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAuthor3112/pseuds/LonelyAuthor3112
Summary: Pearl may be a princess, but a life of freedom and getting into fun mischief is much more up her alley.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Tumble in the Brambles

‘Diary entry number one of however many I’ll get to. My name is Pearl. I’m around 113 years old, by now, I’m guessing. Though that’s the norm for an elf, so’

Her quill stopped, tiny droplets of black ink dripping from where its end hovered over the parchment. She scowled in frustration, “What am I... doing? Introducing myself to myself? In my OWN diary? What am I, twenty-six?! Ugh— nevermind. I’ll just—“

She crossed out her half-paragraph in two swishes of ink, and started over.

‘Valorie gifted me this journal so I could document my own personal thoughts.’

Pearl’s eyes widened as her pink-haired sister passed over the leather-bound book. 

“It’s a journal!”

‘She told me it was for my mental health and well-being, but I feel she wants me to stop stressing over things with mother.’

“I... thank you. Sister.”

‘I suppose, as a princess, it’s natural for me to worry. I care about my people, as I’ve been trained. This kingdom is where I grew up. Where I’ve spent most of my century and a tenth and a twentieth of living. But I digress.

As much as I care for the kingdom my mother rules over, I can’t help but sometimes wish that things were different. Not for anyone else, but me.‘

A sigh left her lips as she leaned on the rail of her balcony. The elf’s azure eyes fell to the drunkards waltzing in and out of the tavern, the moonlight reflecting off of the alcoholic beverages in their mugs. Laughing. Getting into mischief.

Even as the girl next-in-line to be queen? It all made a smile spread across her ivory face. How lucky those civilians were.

‘Mother would flip her lid if I were to go fraternising with the common folk - getting tipsier and tipsier, doing something reckless, or god forbid getting a tear in my garb. Maybe I should run away.‘

As she threw her arms around her sisters, she felt no-where but at home.

‘Shame I have people here I couldn’t bear to lose. Home is where they say the heart is, after all. No wonder mine aches when I even think of leaving. Even for just a bit of fresh air. To indulge in the scent of freshly baked bread wafting from the bakery. The sound of metal pounding on metal from the nearby blacksmith. Being able to surround myself in all those sensations would be wonderful.

It’s a dream too good to be true, though. Asking for even a moment of freedom as a princess is unheard of. Even with my authority as the queen’s eldest daughter.’

“Mother, please. Why must I be the one next in line to rule? Why not Valorie? Or Yvette? They both want this more than me!” Pearl pleaded, eyes wide and hopeful.

A swat of her mother’s hand swept that hope away, “Oh, dear, don’t be ridiculous. There’s a fine line between desire and skill. They may want to rule, but they don’t have the ability. Not like you do.”

Biting back a scowl, the younger elf pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. “Then why don’t you have them trained for this instead? I have better things I want to be doing...!”

Once again, her optimism was crushed by her mother, as she laughed. “Then keep dreaming, darling. You’ll come around eventually.”

‘Maybe one day mother will understand. But it seems unlikely.’

Dropping the quill back into the pot of ink, the girl through her head into her hands with a groan. “How was this supposed to help? All it’s done is remind me that I’m trapped.”

She sighed, and got to her feet, shutting the window and climbing into the luxurious covers of her bed. Well, one thing was for sure, she realised as she blew out the candle on her dresser. 

Freedom isn’t for the blessed. Finally, her eyes fell shut, escaping to the one place where nothing mattered. Where the laws of physics and logic were nothing to her.

Her dreams.


End file.
